n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Class Clown Jutsu
Name of Jutsu: The cake Rank of Jutsu: Academy Range of Jutsu: 30 ft Jutsu's Element: Universal Jutsu Type: Genjutsu Description: This jutsu creates an image of a cake that sits anywhere the user chooses. When opponents look at this cake they become paranoid because they feel like it isn't real, but it smells, looks, and sounds real. The opponent will feel a need to touch the cake. Not even to eat it, just to touch it(unless they are hungry). The user may place things like bombs or poisonous animals inside to deter people who touch it. Rp Sample Empty placed the cake on the table before the ninja got to the room. When he walked in Empty was safely hidden in the next room. The ninja looked at the cake and seemed to resist the temptation for a moment. Then he couldn't help reaching out to touch the cake. As soon as his fingers came near it it disappeared, revealing a letter bomb cluster and a microphone. Before the letter bombs exploded blowing the ninja to bits, Empties voice came over the speaker. "The cake was a lie looser." Name of Jutsu:Magic Turnip no jutsu Rank of Jutsu:AS Range of Jutsu: Kunai range Jutsu's Element:universal Jutsu Type:Ninjutsu i think Description:the user plunges their hand into the ground and pulls out a smilling turnip. They can do whatever they want with it but after one post it will cease to exist, so eating it is useless. it also has a one in five chance(random number if its 5) of being an angry turnip that will explode like an explosive tag before ceasing to exist. Rp Sample "Let's fight!" yelled Empties opponent. Empty reached into the ground and pulled up a turnip, then threw it at him. it hit him on the head, completely baffling him. Empty pulled up another one. this one had an angry face. He chucked it quickly and it exploded. The other ninja walked off grumbling about stupid wastes of ninja potential Name of Jutsu: Pimp slap Rank of Jutsu:chuunin Range of Jutsu: Jutsu's Element: Jutsu Type: Taijutsu Description: The user focuses all power into one hand and slaps the opponent. This jutsu can knock a person down. With medical strength it can break someones jaw. After being hit the person will be dazed for one post, finding it hard to concentrate. Name of Jutsu: Tickle no jutsu Rank of Jutsu: genin Range of Jutsu:(only if your jutsu is like an explosion) Jutsu's Element:U Jutsu Type: Genjutsu Description: The user makes a few handsigns and fires a small blue ball at the opponent. If this ball hits the opponent will be tickled all over their body so hard it hurts. If you are 4 ranks higher than your opponent they also wet themselves causing extreme humiliation. The ball cannot travel through solid objects, but passes through water. Name of Jutsu: Ro Sham Bo(Rock, paper, scissors) Rank of Jutsu: Genin Range of Jutsu: sight Jutsu's Element: universal Jutsu Type: Genjutsu Description: The user does a rockpaperscissors and shows the results to the opponent. If they look they are caught in the trap. Roll a one through three random no. 1. rock 2. scissors 3. paper If it lands on rock the opponent temporarily feels like a boulder is on top of them. If it is scissors they will feel like they have been cut in half at the waist. If it lands on paper they will hear fluttering noises. The effect only lasts for half a second, but is enough to distract most people. You would think that someone could cheat by making whatever sign they wanted, but "magic" controls what they land on. Name of Jutsu: Swearword no jutsu! Rank of Jutsu: gennin Range of Jutsu:within hearing distance Jutsu's Element: Jutsu Type:Genjutsu Description: The user laces their mouth with chakra before swearing as loud as they can. People who hear it will have a compulsion to stop what they are doing and gasp. People of lower rank than you will have a 50% chance of being affected. People of and above your rank have a 25% cance of being affected. Roll a dice to see. Rp Sample Empty was in the middle of a heated battle. His opponent was doing a long string of signs for a jutsu that would surely defeat empty were it to be finished. empty pulled a few signs and touched his fingers to his mouth. "********!" he yelled as loud as he could. The ninja immediatly stopped what he was doing, and Empty punched him in the face. Name of Jutsu: Tower of babble Rank of Jutsu: AS Range of Jutsu:50 ft cone Jutsu's Element:U Jutsu Type: Genjutsu Description: The user does an unusually long set of signs for an AS jutsu before sending out a rainbow cone that appears to be made of letters from all known alphabets. Wherever this cone hits the people inside become dyslexic, and are unable to speak coherent language for two posts. The blast also knocks them on their backside. Name of Jutsu:Switcheroo Rank of Jutsu:Gennin Range of Jutsu: Jutsu's Element:universal Jutsu Type:Genjutsu Description: The user confuses the opponent into thinking that their hands are their feet and their feet are their hands. This is obviously very disturbing. thats really all there is to it. Nothing complicated Name of Jutsu:Middle finger no jutsu Rank of Jutsu:Gennin Range of Jutsu: Jutsu's Element: Jutsu Type:Genjutsu Description: The user flips the bird at their opponent and they feel the need to suddenly yell "what a vulgar thing to do my good man" in a perfect british accent. This has a 1/3 chance of happening. If for some reason the opponent chooses to resist saying this they will puke their guts out, but who wouldn't just say it. Also simple and it only requires one sign *chuckle*